Divination
is the ability to see events far away in time and space, usually through Crystal Balls. Fortuneteller Baba and Old Kai (being the fusion of an Old Witch and a Supreme Kai) are known to use this power, with the former using it for money. Overview In the anime, the Water Jug Monster that lived inside the water jugs on Korin Tower possessed the ability to project the past, present, and future through water jugs. Usage Baba uses this ability several times in the series, mainly to help Goku when he happens to be in great need. She used this to help him find a sealed Dragon Ball, and later to find the lost Bansho Fan. Baba correctly predicted that Goku would save the world one day. She also used her art to project the Dragon Team's fight against the Saiyans, as well as Gohan's fight against Cell; while Baba's Crystal Ball shattered by the sheer amount of ki used in the former, the same did not happen in the latter saga, though it is reasonable to think that Baba simply acquired a stronger ball after the Attack of the Saiyans. The Kanassan Toolo also uses this art, which he passes to Bardock via a secret Kanassan technique as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of Bardock and the Saiyans in general. Bardock would have visions of his planet's destruction in between time, with no control over this power. While Bardock does not possess the same kind of Divination in Dragon Ball Minus he does have a bad premonition when Frieza orders the Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta which is strong enough to convince Bardock that he and Gine must send their three year old son Kakarot to Earth under the cover of sending him on a mission to conquer the planet. In the anime during the Frieza Saga while Super Saiyan Goku is still fighting Frieza on Dying Namek, Bulma tries to cheer everyone up by predicting Goku's fate with fortune telling leaves. She draws a circle in the ground and places three leaves inside it, planning to burn them. If they all burn, it means Goku will return safely. Dende sets fire to them, but the wind blows them away before they can burn completely. However the validity of this type of divination is questionable (as it occurs in anime Filler and appears to be noting more than a simple fortunetelling game based on little more than superstition) and even Gohan scoffs at it, confident that Goku will survive which later turns out to be more accurate than the game's prediction as Goku defeats Frieza and escapes Dying Namek using one of the Ginyu Force's Attack Balls. Old Kai conjured a crystal ball during the Buu Saga, voicing both his concern and wisdom during the fight against Super Buu and Kid Buu, occasionally getting tantrum when something bad happens. The Oracle Fish is a fish which has prophetic powers. It appears in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods: 39 years ago, the Oracle Fish told the God of Destruction Beerus that a strong opponent would appear before him and during the events of the film, it helps Beerus to find Goku, the one who defeated Frieza. In Dragon Ball Super, Whis uses his staff to find Goku on King Kai's planet and the others who remain on Earth. Vados uses her staff to look for Earth in Universe 6. Variations *'Premonition' - The weakest and most simplest form of divination where a person receives a strong feeling something will happen which in most cases tends to be negative such as premonitions of impending death or danger (either to the user or someone close to them). However in the case of premonition the user has no idea what will actually happen only that something will. This is shown in Dragon Ball Minus when Bardock has a bad premonition involving Frieza's order to return to Planet Vegeta shortly before the Genocide of the Saiyans. During the wait for the two Saiyans to appear both Kami and Piccolo had a premonition of their impending death which Kami surmised caused Piccolo to train Gohan to leave behind some kind of legacy as Piccolo nor Kami knew what their mode of death would be as Kami surmised either he would die of old age (which would kill Piccolo despite his Eternal Youth due to the Life Link as Kami ages normally) or Piccolo would die fighting the Saiyans, though neither knew it would actually be the result of Piccolo sacrificing himself to protect Gohan whom he had befriended. Yamcha had a bad feeling during the Attack of the Saiyans that caused him to take Krillin's place fighting a Saibaman knowing Krillin had died once before while Yamcha himself had not thus he could be revived in the event he was killed which ultimately came to pass. During the Battle on Planet Namek, Frieza had a premonition that a powerful Saiyan was developing which he admits he first thought might have been Vegeta but wasn't sure after Zarbon defeated him. Though he did not believe it to be possible he noted to himself that it would be a nuisance if this powerful Saiyan became a Super Saiyan. Frieza took the premonition seriously angrily order Zarbon to retrieve Vegeta for doubting his premonition. This form of divination is more related to a user's innate psychic ability and intuition. *'Prophetic Visions' - Certain individuals possess the ability to see visions of the future or prophetic dreams. Kanassan possess this ability which they can pass on to others via Future Punch which what happened to Bardock during the Kanassan war granting him the ability to have dreams and visions of the future of his son and Planet Vegeta's imminent destruction though this ability functions as a curse as Bardock has no control over the visions which occur randomly distracting him when they occur mid-battle. Beerus also possesses this ability had a dream about the Super Saiyan God and in the anime had a vision of the original Super Saiyan God Yamoshi while destroying a planet. However, Whis doubts Beerus' visions noting that in the past he was sure popular idol would be moving near Beerus' Planet though its likely that this was simply wishful thinking on Beerus' part which he mistook for a vision. Beerus later confirmed his Super Saiyan God vision's accuracy by speaking to the Oracle Fish who is more experienced in seeing the future. *'Fortunetelling' - The art of predicting the future usually through the use of a crystal ball or similar device. However the validity of some forms of fortune telling is dubious at best while others are more trustworthy. Some people such as Fortuneteller Baba make a living out of telling other people's futures or using her abilities to answer questions such as the location of an object such as a Dragon Ball. Unfortunately sometimes even gifted fortunetellers like Baba have trouble predicting the future as she saw nothing when she tried to predict the outcome of the Attack of the Saiyans which she interpreted as a bad sign (the Attack of the Saiyans technically ended in a draw as both sides where the survivors where left injured with casualties on both sides which lead to an even more serious conflict on Namek, so her assessment was accurate). Fortunetelling also allows current events to be viewed as well as Baba does in the anime and Elder Kai does to view current conflicts though certain things can cause interference such as incredible power or enter specific places such as Inside Buu. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, in "Exit the Universe" after Goku arrives on Planet Kanassa and defeats the Combatants stationed there freeing the surviving Kanassans from Frieza's rule, he is thanked by the Kanassans who knows about Bardock's sons through his divination ability. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Bardock's ability to see the future is mentioned in the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga by Future Trunks who explains that it is due to this ability that Bardock is aware that Dark Broly must not be allowed to interfere with Super Saiyan Goku epic battle with Frieza on Dying Planet Namek. Bardock explains he is fully aware that his son Kakarot will be the one to defeat Frieza and avenge the Saiyan race. It is also the reason he is aware that Prince Vegeta can perform the Power Ball technique, knowledge which he puts to good use when he encounters Vegeta on Earth while the Future Warrior is fighting Dark Broly.Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 In the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC, Elder Kai (as the Future Warrior's current Master) will occasionally use his ability to tell the Warrior's fortune. The Warrior's chances of obtaining items & skills in Parallel Quest may increase depending on the vision he receives. If his vision is of a tree baring a Golden Fruit, then the item & skill drop rate greatly increased for the next Parallel Quest. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Bardock's ability to see the future is shown twice in the opening prologue which shows an alternate version of Bardock's final battle during the Genocide of the Saiyans in Age 737. The first time occurs while he is fight some Frieza Force soldiers, which depicts him witnessing a vision of Goku confronting First Form Frieza on Namek like he did in the special. After snapping out of it, Bardock defeats the soldiers and screams for Frieza to show himself. As 1st Form Frieza appears and Bardock demands he explain why he is attacking them, a new vision is of Age 779 is shown. In Bardock's new vision he sees Golden Frieza confronting his son Kakarot in his Super Saiyan Blue form watches the two clash which generates an explosion and the vision ends, causing Bardock to attack 1st Form Frieza with the Final Spirit Cannon only for it to be consumed by Frieza's Supernova leading to his and Planet Vegeta's destruction. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Bardock has prophetic vision of Goku confronting Frieza on Namek during the two possible Dramatic Finishes with Frieza. If Frieza triggers the Dramatic Finish, the scene plays out like Bardock's death during the Genocide of the Saiyans in Bardock - The Father of Goku with him seeing the vision as he is consumed by Frieza's Supernova. However, if triggered by Bardock, instead of accepting his fate, Bardock snaps himself out of the vision and becomes determined to avenge his comrades powering up to destroy the Supernova, then using his rage to transform into a Super Saiyan and finish off Frieza with a Final Spirit Cannon. Gallery DragonBallZSpecial116.jpg|Bardock having several dreams about the future while in a Medical Machine Bardock - The Father of Goku - Bardock's vision.png|Bardock previewing the fight of Goku against Frieza on Planet Namek DragonBallZSpecial129.jpg|Bardock inside of his own vision about the Planet Namek events Pathos of Frieza - Dende's fire.png|Dende trying to predict the future through Bulma's Divination game DBXV Elder Kai's Divination Golden Fruit (Fortune).png|Future Warrior is extremely lucky to have Elder Kai receive vision of a tree baring Golden Fruit with his fortunetelling in Xenoverse DBXV Elder Kai's Divination Nice Fruit (Fortune).png|Future Warrior will have good fortune if Elder Kai receives a vision of a tree baring very nice Fruit with his fortunetelling in Xenoverse DBXV2 Genocide of the Saiyans Revisited Visions of Kakarot's Future - The Saiyan from Earth Son Goku (Prologue Opening Cutscene 2).png|Bardock's vision of Kakarot as an Adult in Age 762 during the prologue of Xenoverse 2 DBXV2 Genocide of the Saiyans Revisited Visions of Resurrection ‘F’ - Golden Frieza's Revenge (Prologue Opening Cutscene 2).png|Golden Frieza appearing in Bardock's vision of Age 779 during the prologue of Xenoverse 2 GFXeno2Cutscene.jpeg|Golden Frieza appearing in Bardock's vision of Age 779 in Xenoverse 2 CmTg8xHXgAES-CH.jpg|Bardock's vision ends with the explosion produced by the clashing of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku and Golden Frieza in Xenoverse 2 Trivia *In Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child and Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Bardock never gains his ability to see the future via Future Punch and instead has a simple premonition of what Frieza is planning based upon his recent order for the Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta and the Frieza Force's inquiry into the Super Saiyan legend and Super Saiyan God. References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Magic techniques